She Will be His
by Rocka
Summary: This is Hermione's year. She's Head Girl and happy with her boyfriend Ron. But what happens when the evil Draco Malfoy decides he doesn't want to be evil? Can he change, and will she notice? Told in both POVs. Rated R for language and sex scenes.RR please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters or places or anything that you recognize. That belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

She Will be His  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger awoke early the morning she'd be going to Hogwarts. Even after 6 years, she still gets excited about going.  
  
"This is going to be the best year ever," she secretly vowed to herself. "I'm Head Girl, and I'm going to make this my best year."  
  
She walked over to her closet and opened the doors. Inside were several new clothes she had gotten on her trip to America. She and her parents were there for the last half of the summer, visiting old family friends. The couple had a daughter named Chloe, about the same age as Hermione, and they hit it off right away. Chloe taught Hermione all about fashion and makeup. Hermione used to never care about her looks too much; she was too busy worrying about her grades. But this year Hermione wanted a change. She was sick of Harry and Ron drooling over girly girls like Lavender Brown and not even glance at girls like her. She wasn't jealous because it was Harry or anything, but the fact that Ron was always checking out the "hot" girls annoyed her slightly. The reason being Hermione and Ron had been going out since about the middle of their sixth year. She was happy with him, but he would constantly check out other girls. He said he was always attracted to her mind, as well as her body, but they never really kissed or anything. The farthest they've gone so far is making out. Hermione doesn't really mind, however. This just means she can spend more time on her studies.  
Hermione picked out a tasteful outfit of hip-hugger jeans and a hot pink tank top. Even though Hermione really didn't care, she had a body any teenaged girl would kill for. She had a petite figure, standing only about 5'4", but a slender waist and thighs. Her chest had filled out over the summer as well, giving nice curves to her figure. Her hair had also tamed up, making it a golden brown waterfall, cascading down her back in soft curls. Leaving her hair down, she applied a little makeup and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Draco POV  
  
Draco Malfoy was sleeping before he was rudely awaken by his not-so-loving mother.  
  
"Draco, get up, get dressed, come downstairs for breakfast."

"Yes, Mother," Draco mumbled into his pillow. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and he was dead tired.  
He stumbled into his bathroom and quickly showered. Not really caring what he wore, he pulled on a black sweater and black pants, then looked into the mirror.  
Draco Malfoy was an attractive young man by all accounts. He was tall, standing 6'3", and had a muscular build from all the Quidditch practice. His sleek, blond hair came down to about his nose, and he usually left it down, forgoing his old ways of slicking it back. It now falls in front of his eyes, giving him a mysterious and sexy look.  
Satisfied with his look, he headed downstairs for breakfast. His mother was at the table, eating already. Seating himself at the far end of the huge table, the house elves served him his breakfast.  
  
"Our driver is driving you to King's Cross station. You'll forgive me for not going, but I have some of your father's business to attend to."

"Of course, Mother. It's alright."

Narcissa looked her son closely. "It's your final year. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. Just want it to be over with."

"Have you decided what you're going to do after you're out?"

Draco knew what she meant. In other words, she was asking if he would join Voldemort, like his father, and do what was expected of him.  
  
Choosing his words carefully, he responded, "I have not made up my mind yet, but I will soon."  
  
The truth was Draco had made up his mind. He had decided to not join the psycho Voldemort and become one of his cronies that did his every biding. Now that his father was gone, Draco realized that being evil just wasn't his thing anymore. Of course, if he said this to his family, he would be dead. So he kept up his lie of still debating whether to join Voldemort or continue his studies.  
  
Either because she was satisfied with his answer, or because she didn't want to continue talking, Narcissa stood from the table. "Very well, Draco, I must be going. I will write to you when you've arrived. Have a good year." And she left.  
Draco sighed. He was used to the non-motherly attitude of Narcissa. Still, he'd be glad when he left for Hogwarts and got away from here.


	2. Platform 9 34

Chapter 2  
  
Arriving at King's Cross Station, Hermione and her parents made their way to Platform 9 ¾, where the Hogwarts Express awaited the excited students. Saying good-bye and leaving her parents at the muggle barrier, the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Hermione stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. Scanning the crowd, she quickly spotted the Weasley family, though it was not hard considering they all had flaming red hair. Harry was with them, as usual. When Hermione came up to them Harry had to do a double take.  
  
"Hermione? Wow, you look good." They hugged.  
  
Hermione blushed; she was still not used to getting attention for her looks.  
  
"Why thank you, Harry. You look good yourself." Which was the truth. Being Seeker for the past six years had done him well. He was tall, standing well over 6', very muscular, and very handsome. His dark hair was still unruly, but gave him an adorable, innocent look. _No wonder he is the Hogwarts heartthrob_, thought Hermione, even though she still thought of him as a friend only. She'd never thought of Harry as anything more than a friend. Hermione turned to see Ron staring at her.  
  
"Hello, Ronald. How are you?" Ron shook his head as if getting himself out of a daze.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good, too." They looked at each other for a few seconds, then broke into wide grins. They then hugged each other and kissed, slightly, not being big fans of PDA. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you, too. Hey, guess what, guys."

"You're Head Girl," Harry said immediately. Hermione just looked at him. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"C'mon, Hermione. What else would it be?" Ron kept his arm around her waist while they continued to talk to Harry. Hermione noticed because he'd never done that before. Deciding to get a compartment before they were all gone, the trio hopped onto the train.  
  
Draco POV  
  
Karl, the Malfoy's driver, was trying to make polite conversation with the boy in the back seat. "So, seventh year, eh? Yeah, I remember my seventh year. That was the year my wife and I started dating. Man, I'll never forget the time—, "he cut off abruptly, looked embarrassed, and grunted, "Well, never mind. So, besides being the last, any perks about the 7th year for ya?"  
  
Draco sighed. "I'm Head Boy."  
  
Karl smiled into the review mirror. "Are you? Well that's just great. I knew you were a good student 'n all. No surprise there."  
  
Draco, bored with the conversation, smiled politely and turned his head to look out the window, just as they pulled into the train station. Once parked, he jumped out of the car and grabbed for his bags.  
  
"No, no, Master Malfoy. I'll get those for ya." Following Karl into the station, Draco didn't want to talk to anyone. Once on Platform 9 ¾, however, everyone seemed to want to talk to Draco. Well, at least everyone in Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson practically ran up to him and squealed, "Draco! Oh! How are you? Have a nice summer? Ready for our last year in this stupid school?"  
  
"Yeah, Pansy," was all he said as he moved past her, leaving her pouting behind him. He smirked to himself. He loved making Pansy mad. A few 6th years, whose names Draco had forgotten, came up to him to say "Hello". Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco's, made his way over to him.  
  
"Hey there, Drake." Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise said that stupid nickname he had given him. "Hey, Blaise. How you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just checkin' out the stock of girls who've gotten hotter over the summer." He was examining the crowd on the platform. "Maybe have myself some fun with them. How 'bout you? Ready to set the terms for the game?" He winked at Draco. Draco smirked back.

Although he's changed his ways, Draco used to have a sort of game with Blaise, to see how many girls they could sleep with in a given amount of time. Like they did with Draco, all the girls thought Blaise was hot. A little shorter than Draco, but just as muscular, his naturally dark skin and dark hair made Blaise one of the "Gods" at Hogwarts. Potter was considered one, Draco knew, but not his sidekick Weasley. Although Draco knew of some girls that pine over him, too.  
  
"By the way. Have you seen our favorite mudblood? Oh man, she's sure changed. One hot babe now. I wouldn't mind giving her the ride of her life, if you know what I mean."  
  
Upon hearing this, Draco quickly scanned the crowd for Granger, but he didn't see her. "Yeah, right, Zabini. I'm going to get a compartment." And he strolled over to the train.  
  
"I'm telling you she's hot!" Blaise yelled after him, causing some heads to turn in their direction. Draco simply waved behind him as he stepped onto the train. Quickly finding an empty room, he slid into the seat near the window. His eyes immediately fell onto the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was talking to Potter and Weasley. Weasley, Draco noticed, had his arm around her waist. He glared as he saw this. He heard they were going out. Psh, Weasley didn't deserve her. He was too much of an adolescent horndog and a git to appreciate a woman like her. He could see him now, not taking his eyes off her chest. What a dork, Draco thought.  
  
Of course he could see that Blaise was certainly right, but he didn't know how Draco really felt about Granger; no one did. Ever since his father had been exiled to Azkaban, he had been experiencing new feelings. For instance, the desire to be good. He'd never felt that before. Sure he'd wanted to excel in everything he'd done, but to want to be good was new to him. But the one that stuck out the most was his attraction to Granger. It didn't start out as physical attraction, more mental. Her mind had drawn him to her. But now, seeing her with her hair so smooth and flowing, and her clothes that showed off her marvelous body, Draco couldn't help but want to hold her, and kiss her. _But she'll never go for a guy like me_, Draco thought. _Hell, she'll never even go for _me. _Not after the way I've treated her_. This thought saddened him. _But what about the new Draco? What if I could show her how I've changed by being nice to people? Then she might change her mind..._Draco decided to show to Granger that some people could change. He must show her he'd changed. He _needed_ to have her.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
"I'm telling you, the Cannons are going to make it to the finals!" Ron and Harry were having a heated discussion about Quidditch, of course. Hermione was reading a book, her legs across Ron's lap, and Ron's hands resting on her legs. _We're so comfortable with each other_, Hermione thought.  
  
"Whatever, Ron. Anyway, I'm going to find Ginny." Harry got up and left. He and Ginny had started going out over the summer.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Finally, we're alone," as he leaned closer to her. His lips pressed against hers and immediately licked her lips, asking for entrance. She let him in and his tongue started massaging hers. He was such a good kisser. A low moan to escaped from her throat. Ron smiled, and leaned more onto Hermione, making her lie down on the bench. He propped himself up with one arm, and the other one was moving up and down her side. He ran his hand over her breast, and stopped, looking at Hermione for an objection. She nodded and he proceeded to massage her breast. Hermione ran her hands through Ron's long, soft hair, then over his back, digging her nails into him. Then it was Ron's turn to moan. He started kissing her neck, working his way down to her chest.

Just then, the door opened and, "Oh my God!" A girl screamed and closed the door suddenly. Hermione and Ron both jumped about 5 feet in the air. Ron looked surprised, but Hermione looked horrified. She was _Head Girl_, she couldn't be caught snogging on the train. She opened the door and found Hannah Abbott staring wide-eyed.

"I'm sooo sorry, Hermione! I didn't know, and..." She looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

"It's OK, Hannah. Is there anything you need?"

"There's supposed to be a meeting for the prefects and Head Boy and Girl." She looked around nervously.

"Oh bollocks! I forgot. OK, let's go. I'll be back, Ron." And she left for the back of the train. She followed Hannah into the compartment and, noticing who the Head Boy was, her jaw dropped.


	3. On the Express

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, just the plot.

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it. And I know this was a fast update, but don't expect that all the time. I don't even have chap. 4 written yet! Anywho, enjoy!  
**  
Chapter 3  
Draco was just about to go looking for Hannah when the door opened and she appeared, followed by Granger. Of course she was Head Girl. She was the Golden Girl of Gryffindor. He smirked when he saw the shocked look on her face when she realized he was Head Boy. _Didn't expect that, eh, Granger?_ Draco thought. She quickly recovered and the meeting commenced.

After Hermione told the prefects their duties, she turned to Draco. "Would you like to tell them their passwords?" She looked at him with her big chocolate eyes.

Draco felt like having some fun. "No, it seems you're doing a good job."

Hermione pursed her lips, a trait she picked up from McGonagall no doubt. "Fine, _I'll_ do it." And she told each house their passwords from the list left by McGonagall. After the meeting was over, and the other prefects left the compartment, Hermione turned on Draco.

"What the hell was that?"

Draco feigned innocence and said, "What?"

Hermione stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you don't like the idea of working together. Hell, I fucking hate it. But if anything is going to get done, then you are going to have to cooperate with me. Mark my words," she leaned in close, till her face was inches from his, and pointed her finger right at his nose. "If you don't pull your weight for this, I _will_ go to Dumbledore."

Draco looked at her finger, then her face and returned her icy glare. "Consider them marked."

She let out an exasperated sound and left. Draco was left with his own thoughts. He had gotten a weird feeling in his stomach from being that close to her. _Maybe I shouldn't have pissed her off,_ Draco thought. _Old habits are hard to break, though_, he decided. Well, he'd just have to try harder. He could not be going around treating people the way he used to. Maybe there was a way to make up for it. Then Draco got a brilliant idea.  
  
Hermione's POV

  
Hermione slammed the door to her compartment shut and threw herself onto the bench. "Ugh! I hate him!" She closed her eyes and counted to ten._ One, two, thr_-

"Uh, Hermione? Who do you hate?" Opening her eyes, she saw Ron's face plastered with concern. She smiled weakly.

"Oh, Ron, it's just Malfoy."  
  
"What did he do? Did he hurt you or anything?"

She chuckled. "No, he was just his ordinary self. He's Head Boy, you know. But he drives me crazy."

Harry looked flabbergasted. "He's Head Boy? What, is Dumbledore insane?"

No one said anything.

"Well, I know he's a little off his rocker, but I mean, what is he thinking, making Malfoy Head Boy?"

"I know, Harry. I know. And to think I'm going to have to share a common room with him!"

"Oh, maybe he won't be that bad." This remark came from Ginny, and everybody just stared at her. Hermione had only just noticed she was in the compartment.

"Hello, Ginny."

"Hello, Hermione."

"What do you mean 'maybe he won't be that bad'? Have you lost your mind? It's _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about. He's never going to change. He's always going to be the insufferable, smart-ass, arrogant little git he's always-"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ron opened it. It was Malfoy.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron and Harry automatically stood up and moved to the front, blocking Hermione and Ginny.

"Relax, Weasley," Malfoy drawled. "I just want a word with Granger.

"Oh, that's the last thing you're gonna have. I swear, Malfoy, if you don't leave right now, I'm gonna—"

"Hold on, Ron," Hermione spoke up. "Malfoy, what do you want?"

He looked at Hermione, then at Harry and Ron. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. _Oh what the hell?_ "Ok, I guess." Ron started to protest. "It's ok, Ron, I'll just be right next door. If I scream, then you can barge in."

Draco smirked and walked to the compartment across the hall. Once Hermione was in, Draco shut the door, keeping his back to her, and rested his forehead on the door. Hermione watched him for a couple minutes, finally noticing how hot he was. She never really thought about it, but now she could see what Lavender and Parvati were always talking about.

With her patience running out, she said, "Uh, Malfoy? What were you gonna tell me?"

He slowly turned around and looked at her. He was making her uncomfortable, but then he said, "Look, Granger, I know you hate me."

She snorted. "Yeah, and you hate me. So what's new?"

Draco looked at her again, then moved to stand right in front of her. He smelled of peppermint, she noted. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders, not roughly, but as gentle as he could. _What is going on?_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted at the meeting. I will pull my own weight, so don't worry about that. I was thinking. Maybe this could be fun if we're civil to each other. What do you say?" His eyes were pleading with her to agree.

Hermione was frozen with shock. Had Malfoy just apologized to _her_? He was actually standing in front of her, holding her, and apologizing? She didn't know if it was a trick of some sort or not, but thinking that agreeing would be safe either way, she nodded her head, still unable to form speech. Draco's face then broke into a wide smile. The first real smile she's ever seen on him. It looked nice, she noticed, but instantly she mentally kicked herself for thinking that.

"Great. Well, I have to be going. I'll see you at the feast then." And with that he strolled out of the compartment and down the hall. Hermione, still not believing what had just happened, slowly walked back, preparing to tell Ron and Harry what Malfoy said. But when she opened the door, she suddenly found that she didn't want to tell them. Not knowing why exactly, she told them that Malfoy had just wanted to make sure that she was going to cooperate with the whole Head Boy/Girl duties.  
  
"What? If anyone should demand cooperation, it's you, 'Mione!" Ron was standing up for her, as always. She smiled.

"Yes, I know, but let's just forget about it, ok? We need to change anyway, we're almost there." So they changed into their robes and got prepared for another year at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco POV

Draco, already changed, was sitting alone in a compartment, going over what he just did in his head. He had suddenly gotten the idea of apologizing, and he still couldn't believe he had actually done it. What surprised him even more was the fact that Granger had agreed to be civil. This was good. Making her see the new Draco might not take as long as he anticipated. Of course, there were still obstacles in his way, like Weasley. How will he take care of him? Oh well, he'd figure it out later. Pretending in front of the Slytherins to hate her would not be hard, but Draco was not sure how that might affect her opinion of him. Hearing the screech of the brakes, Draco stood up, adjusted his robes, and stepped out onto the platform.


	4. New Residence

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, only own plot.  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stepped out onto the platform. The sting of the cold night air hit Hermione's face, and she pulled her cloak closer to her body.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hermione heard the familiar voice above all others. The group made their way over to their favorite gatekeeper.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry waved at him. Hagrid looked around and when he saw who had spoken, smiled widely.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, an' Ginny." He nodded at them as he said each person's name. "Have yerselves a good summer?"

They all nodded.

"Well, yeh best run along. Don't wan' ter be left behind, eh?"

They said good-bye and all got into an empty carriage. Hermione couldn't wait to get into the castle. She was excited about seeing her own common room. Well, not her own, but the only other person that would be in there was Malfoy. Usually, that would mean very bad news, but after the way he had acted on the train, Hermione was not sure what to expect.

When they arrived, and they were situated in the Great Hall, the sorting began.

"Adams, Audrey," McGonagall called.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

Hermione remembered her first year, being terrified, not knowing what to expect. She couldn't believe that this was the last year she'd spend at this place. It had become her home away from home. She felt so comfortable and safe here. She was really going to miss it.

After the last student had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up, and everybody quieted down.

"Welcome new students, and welcome old students. I hope your summer went well; however, it is time to begin learning again. So, as always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, and Mr. Filch has a list of other forbidden objects in his office. Well, that's all, so dig in!" And the plates magically filled with food.

There was small chitchat here and there throughout the whole feast. Hermione caught up with what Lavender and Parvati did over the summer, which was went shopping, and also Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, which was Quidditch and not much else.

After the feast, when everybody's bellies were full and they were good and tired, it was time to go to bed. Hermione stayed while the prefects showed the first years where their common rooms were. She could see Dumbledore make his way over to her, with Malfoy not far behind.

"Ms. Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy will be sharing a common room. I am going to show you where that is now. If you'll follow me please..." and he strolled out of the Great Hall.

They followed Dumbledore down several corridors, and ended up in one in which she'd never been. They stopped in front of a jungle picture. They stood there for a few seconds, and Hermione wondered who would be asking for the password, but then she heard the leaves rustle and two people stepped out. It was Tarzan and Jane. Tarzan, in his loin cloth with his bulging muscles and long hair, made Hermione blush a little bit. Jane wasn't wearing much either, and when Hermione glanced at Malfoy, she saw that he was staring at Jane.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore, the new Head Boy and Girl, I presume?" Tarzan looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Tarzan, this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." He turned to them. "The password is 'Merlin's beard'. I hope you have a good year," he added, smiling at them. He then nodded at Tarzan and Jane, who bowed and curtsied back, and walked away.

"Merlin's beard," Malfoy mumbled, and the picture swung open.

Hermione stepped in and gasped. It was the most beautiful room she's ever been in. The common room was huge, with a red and gold couch in the middle, and two silver and green chairs on each end of it. There was a tall bookshelf filled with books, and a big, elegant fireplace. Two staircases were towards the back, one leading off to the right, and one to the left. As Hermione got closer, she saw the one on the right had a sign that read "Hermione Granger". _That must be my room_, she thought. Without a backwards glance, she ran upstairs and opened the door. The first thing she saw was her bed. It was a king sized with all four bedposts reaching the ceiling, and a canopy above her bed. The comforter was red, and the throw pillows were gold, and there was a huge lion emblem on the wall above her headboard. There was a big desk in the corner, and a walk-in closet. She even had a vanity against the far wall.

_Wow_, she thought to herself, _this is great!_ Everything was already packed, and since she was really tired, she changed into a pair of red athletic shorts and a black tank top and when right to bed.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco's first reaction to the common room was, _This looks like our living room at the Manor_, but he had to admit, it was decorated nicer. There were tapestries along the walls of lions and serpents. The floors and walls were made of a dark wood, and there was a big black rug that covered most of the room. Seeing Granger run to her room, Draco casually climbed his staircase and opened his door. The room was slightly bigger than his bedroom at home, and everything was decorated in green or silver. He opened a side door and found himself in another small hallway. There were only two doors, one at the opposite end, and one in the middle of the other two doors. _Hopefully this is the bathroom, I really need to piss_.

Draco's wish was granted. Just as they had with the common room, they went all out with the bathroom. Everything was a pearly white and gold. The bathtub was more a small swimming pool with a bunch of faucets in the middle. There was also a good sized shower in one corner, and in another corner, Draco even saw a hot tub. There was a toilet with one of those half- walls beside it. _This is nice_, Draco thought and when he was done, he went back to the hallway. _The other door must be Granger's_. Draco slowly crept down the hall, and slowly turned the knob so as not to make a sound. Peering in, he saw Granger changing into her pajamas. His first thought was to look away, but curiosity got the better of him and he watched her as she changed into short shorts and a skimpy tank top. She climbed into bed and went right to sleep.

Draco watched her sleep for a little bit, thinking of how peaceful her dreams must be. He slightly envied her and her ability to fall right to sleep. He himself hadn't been able to sleep a full night for a while. His dreams were marred by images of death and darkness and feelings of hopelessness. Things he knew awaited him if he became a Death Eater, unless he did something to change that. He became somewhat upset at the realization that Granger's past hadn't been as horrifying as his own. Her parents probably loved her and cared for her. His brow furrowed at that. Even though he knew it wasn't her fault, he couldn't help but feel detached from her for that.

Silently closing the door, he went back to his room. He changed into a pair of black sweatpants, not bothering to put a shirt on, and climbed into bed. After several hours of just thinking of what his life would be without the evil that ran in his family, he fell into a shallow slumber.


	5. Ugly Confrontations

**A.N. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love 'em and you! Sorry this took a lil bit to get up.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything that you recognize. I just own my feeble plot...enjoy!_

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione woke up well rested. She got up, put on a silky robe and grabbed her stuff for the bathroom when something occurred to her. _I don't know where the bathroom is_. She was positive the Head dorm had a bathroom in it, but she didn't remember seeing it last night. She went down to the common room and looked around for a door, but then didn't find one. A panicky feeling was starting to rise in her gut. She went back to her room when she noticed another door that she hadn't realized was there. Opening it slowly, she peered out and saw two other doors. Trying the middle one, she was relieved to find a bathtub, a shower, and toilet. She quickly got in the tub and started her bath. She took her time bathing and relaxed for a little bit in the warm water.  
  
Draco POV  
  
Draco woke to the sound of his magical alarm clock. _"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_ it screeched. Turning it off, he slowly got out of bed. He had a slight headache, and his vision was a bit blurry. He made his way to the hallway, stretching as he walked. He was too tired to notice that Granger's door was open. When he opened the bathroom door, something woke him up the rest of the way.  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Immediately, Draco's vision was clearer and he saw Granger standing in the middle of the bathroom, reaching for a towel on the rack. She was completely naked. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form. She was trying fruitlessly to cover herself up with her hands.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she screamed. That brought Draco out of his trance.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Draco yelled, covering his eyes and turning away. He heard her snatch a towel and waited a few seconds before he slowly turned around again. She was wrapped up, and looking furious.  
  
"Why the hell did you come in here?" she spat.  
  
"To use the bathroom, why else?" Draco was already in a foul mood, and her accusing tone didn't help.  
  
"Yeah right." Her hands were on her hips, and she glared at him. "You just wanted to sneak in and see me naked. You think you can just waltz in here and I won't mind? I'm sorry, but I am not one of your desperate sluts that let you shag them whenever you feel like it. When Ron and Harry find out about this, you better-"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you, mudblood," he raised his voice and mirrored her glare, "that it was an accident?" Her mouth was still open from being cut off, but when he said that one word, she snapped it shut. He saw the hurt in her eyes as he said the nasty insult, but right now, he didn't care. "Did it ever occur to you, you ignorant little Gryffindor, that perhaps it wouldn't have happened had you locked the door?" he said venomously. He saw she had the decency to look embarrassed. But it was too late. He had already lost his temper.  
  
"Obviously not. Let me assure you, I would _never_ want to see you naked. I know that no matter what it looks like, a mudblood will always be the nasty, revolting, and foolish thing it is. So don't get your knickers in a twist because you think that I wanted to see your repulsive body, because I didn't." He stood there and watched her reaction. He could see the tears collecting in her eyes, and he could tell she was trying to keep them back.  
  
"Well, I can see that you haven't changed a bit," she said, her voice quavering. "You needn't worry about me, Malfoy, because I'll stay the hell out of your way from now on." And she rushed past him and exited the bathroom.  
Sighing heavily, Draco walked over and turned on the shower. Pretty soon the bathroom was filled with steam. He stood there for a full 5 minutes under the hot water, letting it run over his face and down his back, and finally he had composed himself. _How could I say those things to her?_ Guilt and regret were quickly filling his insides. His infamous temper had shown itself before he could stop it. He might have changed his mind about a lot of things, but some things never change. He didn't mean one thing that he had said, and now he couldn't take them back.

But did she mean what she said? She probably did. How could she not? Draco knew that stories drifted around Hogwarts about his and Blaise's game, and he was seen as someone who could shag any girl he wanted. And he had. For that, a lot of guys admired and respected him. They even feared him. But to others, he was just a man whore, someone to avoid contact with and keep a safe distance from. He needed to change Granger's image of him.  
He decided that the best thing to do was to avoid her for a little while. She needed time to cool off, and so did he. He hoped she wouldn't tell Potter and Weasley, though. They would most definitely stand in his way.  
He dried himself off, changed into his school robes, and went into the common room. Granger was already gone. He grabbed his bag and headed down to breakfast. He entered the Great Hall and sat down at his usual spot at the Slytherin table, beside Pansy and Blaise, and across from Crabbe and Goyle. He saw Granger at her table, between Potter and Weasley. Weasley had his arm around her waist and looked like he was trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Drakie, is something wrong?" Pansy asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. She scooted closer to him.  
  
"Don't call me that, Pansy. And no, nothing's wrong." He scooted away from her. Not taking the hint, she scooted closer to him again and rested a hand on his thigh.  
  
"Then why aren't you eating? And why are you staring at the Gryffindor table? Was that mudblood bothering you? I'm so sorry you have to share a dorm with her. If only-"  
  
"Listen, Pansy." He removed her hand from his thigh. "I don't need consoling right now, alright? I just didn't get enough sleep. And I'm not staring at the Gryffindor table. In case you can't tell, it just so happens to be right in my line of sight. So, please, just shut up."

Pansy huffed in disappointment but obeyed. Blaise snickered beside him. Draco slowly ate his scrambled eggs and toast until it was time to go to class. He looked at his schedule again. Advanced Potions at 9:00. He knew Granger was in his class. Hopefully, she'd avoid him just as he's avoiding her. Draco left the Great Hall and headed for Snape's dungeon.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione was sitting in Snape's classroom, waiting for the rest of the class to file in. She was still in a bad mood; a result of the nasty confrontation that occurred this morning. _I'm so stupid_, she thought. How could she have thought that Malfoy was even possible of change? _Ok, so he apologized on the train, so what?_ He probably did that just so he could catch her off guard next time he insulted her. _Which he did_, she added bitterly. She didn't tell Ron or Harry exactly what he said; just that he was a bastard to her. Ron, of course, had tried to comfort her. It worked a little bit, but it didn't fix anything. She couldn't tell Harry and Ron everything, anyway. They would most definitely try to pulverize Malfoy, and that would suggest that she was weak and couldn't take care of herself.  
The rest of the class had come into the classroom, and Hannah Abbott came over and sat beside Hermione. When Malfoy entered the doorway, Hermione purposely turned her head and kept her gaze away from him. As Snape entered, everyone quieted down.  
  
"Quiet," he hissed. He had the same greasy hair that hung in front of his pale face, and his black cloak billowed behind him as he walked. He slowly sauntered around to the front of the desk. "You are in Advanced Potions, which means you take potion-making seriously. I do not expect the foolish blunders to be made in this class that are frequently made in my lower classes. Of course, you wouldn't be in this class if you had not gotten exceptional grades in my previous classes, so I am positive that those blunders won't be made." He looked sternly around at the class. _Same winning personality, I can see_, Hermione thought to herself. Snape flicked his wand and instructions magically appeared on the board.  
  
"Follow these quickly, and when you're done, bring your product to me. Today you can pick your own partner. Go." And he sat at his desk and began reading an old-looking book.  
  
Hermione looked at Hannah. "Want to be my partner?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go get the ingredients."  
  
Hermione and Hannah worked efficiently. They were done well ahead of the others, and when they brought it up to Snape, he didn't even have any snide comments to make. He simply nodded his head and continued reading. The girls talked quietly for the rest of the class. They exchanged summer stories and told their opinions of who got better looking. Hermione didn't tell Hannah about her Malfoy problem, but she was sure if she had, Hannah would understand better than Ron or Harry would. _It's nice to have some female input now and then_.

When class was ended, Hannah had the same class, Herbology, so they walked together. Ron and Harry were waiting for her in the greenhouse, and they worked with Hannah and Justin Finch-Fletchey. Hermione actually enjoyed herself, goofing around with Harry and Ron, and they put Malfoy out of her mind. Ron kept caressing Hermione's back and touching her ass when Professor Sprout wasn't looking. She would chide him for it, but since she was also giggling at the same time, he didn't take her seriously, and moved on to planting light kisses on her neck. She tried to hide her blushing, but a permanent smile was fixed on her face. For the rest of the day she couldn't help but be in a good mood. She and Ron actually held hands entering the Great Hall, which is a first for them. Conversation was the usual at the Gryffindor table, talk of Quidditch practice, games, or teams. When Hermione announced she was done and leaving, Ron tore himself away from the debate to whisper in her ear, "Can I come to your dorm to, uh, visit?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in the face, which was getting progressively redder, and smiled. "Of course you can. You need me to stick around and show you where it is?"  
  
Ron looked relieved that Hermione had complied. "Yeah, that'd be helpful," and turned around to continue the debate.  
Sighing, Hermione looked around and saw that almost everyone was gone. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy talking to Zabini. Then he looked right at her. His grey, captivating eyes wouldn't let her look away. For a second she had forgotten she was mad at him, and almost got up to go over and talk to him, but then Ron tapped her on the shoulder and brought Hermione out of Malfoy's gaze. She shook her head, trying to erase those spell-binding eyes from her head. She dared another look at Malfoy and saw he was back to chatting with Zabini.  
  
"You OK?" Ron looked worried. She smiled reassuringly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"OK, ready to go?" Again, Hermione nodded. They got up and left for her dorm.  
  
Draco's POV

Draco looked up and saw Granger get up to leave, with Weasley tagging along behind. _Like a puppy following its master_, he thought. He watched her as she marched out, determined to not look in his direction. When she had, though, a minute ago, he had become lost in her gaze. She even looked like she was going to talk to him, the moment Draco had been waiting for. But the opportunity crumbled when Weasley had to butt in and distract her. _Damn Weasley_.  
Draco snapped back to the conversation he was having with Blaise.  
  
"I know Lord Voldemort is out there somewhere, waiting to strike again; I can feel it," Blaise was saying.  
  
"You can't feel anything, Blaise. Lord Voldemort is gone. Face it," Draco said with finality in his voice.  
  
Blaise had a stunned look on his face. "How can you just forget about your master like that? Forget your loyalty, forget your duty?"  
  
"I'm my own master," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen, I'm tired. I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow." And he strolled out of the Great Hall. On his way to his room, he reminisced about the events concerning the Dark Lord and Potter.  
It had happened during the summer before their sixth year. That was the time Draco was to start his preparations for becoming a Death Eater. Lucius and the other Death Eaters who had been captured during Draco's fifth year easily broke out of Azkaban, since the Dementors had fled. They met up with Voldemort in some scheme to attack Potter. However, when it all went down, Potter was looked after by some team lead by Dumbledore. Most of the Death Eaters were killed right away, but there were enough left to keep everyone on Dumbledore's side occupied, except Potter. Apparently he fought the Dark Lord in some secluded area, so no one knows for sure what happened, save for Potter, but he hasn't gone public with the details. The only thing known is that Potter came back bloody and bruised, collapsed in front of Dumbledore, whispered, "It's finally over," and blacked out.  
Everyone assumed Voldemort was destroyed, but there were a handful of unknown Voldemort supporters who thought he was simply gathering strength in order to attack again. But for the rest of the wizarding world, the threat was gone. Fear had eventually vanished, and people seemed generally happier. The Death Eaters who weren't killed that night were sent to some prison that was supposedly far worse than Azkaban. Even though the Dementors had been reinstated, Fudge didn't feel safe enough. The prison was rumored to be in the Middle East where they have all sorts of dark creatures guarding it. That is where Lucius is. _That is where he can rot to hell_, Draco thought harshly. 

He was at the portrait and mumbled the password. He was walking across the common room to his staircase when he heard something coming from Granger's door. It sounded like a giggle. Draco slowly crept up her stairs instead and pressed his ears to her door. Some noises he couldn't decipher, then an unmistakable moan. Realization dawned on him, and he heard, "Oh, Ron. I didn't know you were capable of that," and another moan. Draco couldn't believe it. Granger was in there, probably having sex with Weasley, which meant Weasley was getting some while Draco wasn't.

Disgusted, he walked to his own room. He never thought Granger was that type of girl. He always thought of her as an intellectual prude, and even that didn't hamper his developed feelings for her. But now he didn't know what to think. He was a little motivated because now he knew she wasn't a prude, but on the other hand, a little sickened she was willing to do it with Weasley. _Well, he is her boyfriend, and it is her choice_, Draco tried to reason with himself. He decided to think about it later. He stripped off his clothes, leaving his expensive boxers, and jumped into bed, succumbing to another disturbed slumber.


	6. Tonight's the Night

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione looked out her window of her dorm. The sky was inky black with a few stars and no clouds. Outside things were transforming. The winds were beginning to pick up, the leaves were turning, and everyone could sense the seasons changing. October was only a couple weeks away, and so far, aside from the quarrel with Malfoy on the first day of school, Hermione's year was going rather well. Her homework wasn't quite as hard as she expected, but she had to remind herself, school was still just starting. She had been spending a lot of time alone with Ron since Harry and Ginny kept themselves busy quite often. Contrary to popular belief, she and Ron were not having sex; at least not yet. Hermione had been very specific the first time Ron spent the night in her room.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I am not going to have sex with you tonight, or tomorrow night, or any night for a while, OK?" She had made sure he looked at her when she told him and that he understood fully.  
  
She didn't want to lose her virginity to someone she didn't love. Sex to Hermione was not a trivial thing. Yet, she believed she loved Ron. He was ever so sweet and kind to her. Held the door open for her, didn't sit until she sat (which she found a bit odd, but nonetheless charming), and always looked at her with a dreamy sort of look on his face.  
She went over to sit on her bed while she waited. After a while she was beginning to believe he wasn't coming. But just then, her door opened quietly and in walked Ron. He smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"Sorry, Professor McGonagall stopped me in the hall, and I had to make up some story about being lost on my way to the library. Really made me feel stupid, she did."  
  
Hermione laughed. She pulled Ron over to her and kissed him gently on the lips. "Ron, I want this night to be a special one," she said with a pointed look on her face.  
  
He looked at her incredulously. "Are you sure? 'Cause I can wait, if you want. I mean, unless you don't want, but if you do I can."  
  
Hermione giggled again. "Ron, you're so cute. But I've given it a lot of thought, and I think I'm finally ready. That is if you're ready."  
  
"Hell, I've been waiting for this moment the second I saw you at King's Cross."  
  
He pulled her in closer and kissed her heavily on the lips. In no time, his tongue was in her mouth, exploring already charted territory as if he'd never been there before. She ran her hands through his unruly, long hair, around his broad shoulders, and down his muscular back. His hands were gentle, slowly moving down her sides, then up her back and into her soft hair. He started massaging her scalp, which Hermione always found exhilarating. A soft moan came from her, and Ron scooted her backwards to her bed, still kissing her. Once there, Hermione fell onto it with Ron on top of her. He propped himself up with his elbows so his full weight wasn't on her. He pulled away to look into her eyes.  
  
"Are you positive you want to do this? It's your choice."  
  
Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Yes, Ron, I'm sure. I've thought a lot about this. I want this to happen with you. Tonight. OK?"  
  
He smiled broadly. For an answer, he was kissing her again, then quickly moved on to leaving wet kisses on her neck. Hermione leaned her head back and just relaxed, feeling Ron's lips on her body. He rolled her shirt up to expose her small waist. He began to kiss her stomach, then blow on the wetness. This made Hermione giggle loudly, and caused another sensation that made her wriggle in anticipation.  
  
"Hold on, love. Can't rush these things."  
  
He slowly made his way lower until he reached her pajama pants. He stood up and little by little pulled her pants off her legs, his gaze never leaving hers. There was a hungry look in Ron's eyes. He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips, then moved immediately down to her sex. Pulling her panties down to her knees, he went down on her. Hermione thrust her head back even further. She couldn't take this. Ron had to take her now, she couldn't wait any longer. She moaned, at first in frustration at the "torture" she was being put through, then another in pure pleasure. Oh my God, Hermione was thinking. She moved her hands over his head while he was still going down on her. Then Ron seemed to read Hermione's mind. He stopped and leaned over her. She could feel his erection in his jeans against her leg.  
  
He stroked her cheek gently with his hand. "Are you sure?" She nodded affirmatively.  
  
Ron stood up and quickly took off his jeans and boxers, standing in front of Hermione for the first time completely naked. She couldn't help but stare; she had no idea Ron was so...big. Butterflies were in her stomach, but they were good, for anticipation, not for anxiety. Ron steadily made his way on top of her, making sure not to squish her with his body. He kissed her forehead and slowly entered her. It was a brief moment of pain for Hermione, but it was quickly followed by bliss. He moved in and out of her slowly, and at first it was pleasurable, but then it became too slow. She rocked her hips in sync with his. When she wanted him to enter her deeper, she met his hips in mid rock, making a look of ecstasy come across Ron's face. They quickened their pace, and soon were becoming sweaty. Moans were escaping so frequently from both of them it was hard to distinguish Hermione's from Ron's. Before long, they had a fast rhythm that they followed for a while. Ron straightened up so he was sitting up, riding Hermione, and then he came; Hermione orgasmed seconds after. He collapsed onto Hermione, both of them panting heavily, and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. He rolled over, and wrapped his own arms around her so they were lying sideways intertwined in each other.  
Ron had his eyes closed as his breathing evened out. Hermione smiled to herself. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and his eyes flickered open. Seeing her face, Ron smiled as well. He cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
Hermione's heart flip-flopped. She had been wondering if she should say it or not. "I love you, too."  
  
Ron's smile became broader. He pulled her head closer and kissed her. Hermione melted into his arms, and they slept the rest of the night.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Thunder woke Draco the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season. It was Slytherin against Hufflepuff. Easy win, Draco thought. He was Captain and had made sure his team worked as much as they could. Not only on the Quidditch field, but he had the idea of using the Room of Requirement as a weightlifting room. He spent the last month whipping the newcomers into shape. After screaming in their faces one night when they screwed up the easiest play in the world, he had heard one of them grumble under their breath, "Fucking Drill Sergeant." Draco wasn't sure what that was, but it couldn't have been a good thing, so he made the kid run ten extra laps. He knew the team hated him for being so hard on them, but he knew they would thank him the day they won the Quidditch Cup.  
Draco only hoped that Gryffindor wouldn't have a good season. Potter was the one person that Draco could never beat. That was one of the things his father never failed to mention to him. But even during the summer he had been determined to get in shape in order to beat Potter.  
He looked at his clock flashing **4:30**. Deciding he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway, he got up and headed for the bathroom. Knocking before entering, he stepped inside. He drew his bath and got in to the steaming water. This was exactly what he needed. Relaxing in the tub, he closed his eyes and just sat there.

This past month hadn't been the easiest for Draco. He had made the decision of changing his values last summer, but he hadn't counted on the ridiculing he'd go through. Though his housemates didn't know his true standing on the Dark Lord issue, he was making it known bit by bit. For example, when people would get into discussions concerning Voldemort and whether he was gaining strength or he had strength and was just waiting, they would want his opinion. Telling the truth, he would say that he didn't think Voldemort was even alive, but he didn't care if he was. After that, people wouldn't talk to him. He didn't care what they thought, but he just wished that they would stop whispering as he walked past, or not make eye contact with him, or even leave the area when he entered it.

The only people who were not treating him as if he was a leper were Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. But Blaise was acting funny around Draco also, though not as obvious. Blaise had been asking whether or not Draco had nailed any girls yet, and Draco would just wave him off, saying he was too busy. Blaise would mutter things like, "Totally different person," or, "Don't know him anymore." It didn't really matter. In the end, he knew Blaise wouldn't want to be his friend anyway. The only question was when. When would Draco reveal to the world his true loyalties? When would he tell everyone that he hated the Dark Lord and Dark Arts and he wanted to be good? When would he tell everyone the one girl who had his heart was the girl he grew up tormenting? He didn't know.  
Bringing himself back to reality, he got out and got dressed. He walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew he needed his strength for the Quidditch match. During breakfast, he was isolated from the rest of the students, as usual. Pansy was beside him, trying to wish him luck in her own annoying way by rubbing his arm or any other body part she could reach. He heard the doors open and saw Granger and Weasley walk in, holding hands. Draco was almost positive he heard someone sneak into their dorm last night. He almost threw up at the thought of what those two could have been doing.  
He got up to leave, signaling for the rest of the Slytherin team to do the same, and they all walked out. In the changing room, Draco was giving his team a speech.  
  
"This team has got to be the easiest team to beat. If you somehow screw this up, I will not hesitate to use all the dark magic my father taught me on you."  
  
This threat in particular was very useful, seeing as everyone knew what type of father Lucius Malfoy was. Draco looked around at the terrified faces and was satisfied. He then grabbed his broom, a Nimbus 2004 (his father never thought he was worthy of a Firebolt), and walked onto the field.  
The crowd cheered as the teams made their way towards the center. He noticed that ¾ of the entire crowd was sporting yellow and black flags and garments. _Nothing new_, he thought to himself. He shook hands with the Captain, James Harding, a scrawny guy who played Keeper. Once Madam Hooch blew her whistle, everyone was off. Draco flew to the sky, feeling like he left his worries on the ground. The wind rushed past his face and ears, though still able to hear the commentary.  
  
"Amber Jones has the Quaffle and looks like she's going for the Slytherin goal, but oh! Crabbe hits her with a Bludger and she drops it. Slytherin Chaser Ryan Barnaby catches the Quaffle and high tails it to the Hufflepuff end. All the Slytherins are riding fairly new brooms, the newest being rode by team captain Draco Malfoy. His is a Nimbus 2004, probably bought by his father if you ask-ouch! Professor, that hurt."  
  
"Mark, could you possibly do an unbiased commentary, please?"  
  
"Yes, of course, my bad. Ok, Barnaby maneuvers around Clark and Noone, shoots and scores! Ten points to Slytherin. Harding passes it to Farley and the game continues."  
  
Draco was above the field, scanning endlessly for the Snitch. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Cass Barkley, was not far from him. She was pretty good, even though her team wasn't. When she saw him looking at her, she flipped him off. A couple years ago, Draco had tried to get her in bed, but she was too smart for him. Apparently, she's hated him ever since. He turned away from her and kept his eyes on the field. His team was nothing but blurs of green flying up and down the pitch.  
  
"Slytherin leads 50 to 0."  
  
At least they were getting ahead. Still no sign of the Snitch. Draco dared another glance at Barkley and saw she was still circling the pitch from above. He looked back at the screaming crowd and the specks that were people. Something glinted in his eye and, turning his head sharply, he saw the tiny walnut sized object. Without even seeing if Barkley saw it he dove straight for it. Wind zipped past his face as he raced for the Snitch, his robes streamed behind him. Suddenly Barkley zoomed in front of him, causing him to slow down slightly. He moved to her side and caught up to her. He was surprised she was keeping up with him; he didn't think she had that good of a broom. The Snitch was drawing closer and the two Seekers were battling to reach it first. Giving up his gentlemen-like behavior, he elbowed Barkley in her side, making her "Oh!" and fall behind. Draco pulled ahead and stretched out his arm, his fingers reaching for the Snitch as every pair of eyes in the crowd was fixed on him. With one last burst of effort his fingers closed around and caught the struggling ball.  
Despite the small size of the Slytherin crowd a loud cheer erupted from the ground below. Draco descended and was met with slaps on the back and thumbs up from his teammates. Regardless of the fact that it was an easy win, he still felt pleased with himself and cheered with the rest.


	7. Just Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, mmk?

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. It just makes me all bubbly inside when I read a nice review. Sorry it's been a while, been purdy busy. Anywho, here's the new chapter and enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

Draco walked down the corridor to his room, his footsteps clicking loudly in the empty hallway. He had just been to the library to research for a small project when exiting he was cornered by none other than Pansy.

"Hey, Drakie, what are you doing?" she asked. She was leaning against the wall, twirling her short, black hair, obviously trying to be seductive.

"Well, Pansy, normally when you're in a room and you walk to the exit, that usually means you're leaving the room. Now I know some concepts are difficult for you to grasp..."

She sighed deeply. "I meant, where are you heading?" She crept closer to him as she spoke.

He looked at her with disgust. "I'm heading back to my room. And I'm in a hurry." With that, he stepped around her and began scurrying down the hall. Pansy bounded after him, staying at his heels.

"Would you like me to accompany you to your room?"

Draco stopped suddenly, causing Pansy to run right into him. He turned around and got right into her face. "Listen, Pansy, I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I do not like you like that. I never have and I never will."

She looked pained, but Draco didn't feel sorry for her. Tears were welling up and her bottom lip began trembling. "Well, Draco, if that's what you want." She turned slowly and walked away.

Draco sighed. He didn't want to deal with anything right now. There seemed to be a lot of drama these past few days. People have warmed up to him slightly since the Quidditch match, but its still not like it used to be. The younger students don't act terrified around him, or whisper around him anymore, but his peers are still suspicious of his previous actions. Draco knows the time is coming when he can no longer play the role of hard-headed Slytherin who "doesn't take orders from a psycho suffering from malnutrition who wouldn't hesitate to kill his own men".

"Hey, Draco!" ...But that time is not now.

Draco turned around and saw Blaise running toward him. He slowed down when he caught up to him.

"Hey, listen, we've gotta talk."

"Does it have to be right this second, Blaise? 'Cause I'm a little busy and really can't stop."

Blaise ignored Draco's protest and continued. "You've been acting really weird lately. I just don't get you. Our whole life, we were raised Voldemort supporters. Now all of a sudden, you've been openly insulting the Dark Lord."

Draco wasn't sure what to say. Is it a question? It's all true, should he just admit to it?

"Umm, OK, Blaise."

Blaise looked at Draco with a bewildered look on his face. "You are not Draco Malfoy anymore. I don't know who you are, and I do not care to find out." And he turned around and walked away.

Great. Draco managed to push away the only two people still hanging around him that were capable of conversation away in about five minutes. Oh well, it had to happen sometime. He slowly continued his way to his common room.

Hermione's POV

Hermione sat on her bed, her hair in a quick, messy ponytail and wearing comfortable shorts and shirt. She also wore her reading glasses. Not many people knew she needed glasses, but then again she only had gotten them recently. She'd been reading her Transfiguration homework, but noticed she had read the same paragraph about six times.

Looking around the room she noted there were too many distractions. The sky was becoming a dark blue as it slowly turned to night, but it was windy, pouring, and kept blowing leaves against her window. She shuddered, thinking of the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing in this brutally cold weather. Oh well, she still had to get this book read. At home, when she needed to concentrate, she would play some music. Luckily, she had bewitched her CD player to work at Hogwarts, despite all the magic in the air. Her only hope was that no one found out about it, because Dumbledore probably wouldn't appreciate his Head Girl breaking the rules. But no one was in here and she really needed to concentrate. Hermione got up and rummaged through her CD collection. During her trip to America, Chloe burned Hermione some of her own CD's, with which Hermione fell in love right away.

_Hmm, what to listen to...There's Linkin Park _(Hermione's personal favorite)_, The Used, Disturbed, Evanescence, Korn..._ The list went on. Deciding on Linkin Park, their _Meteora_ CD, she went outside to the common room with her CD player and Transfiguration book.

Draco's POV

Draco walked into the common room and stopped dead in his tracks. In his sight was Granger, cuddled up on the couch with a book in her hands. She was wearing short red athletic shorts and a white tank top and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked incredibly hot to Draco. He also noticed that she was wearing glasses, something he'd never seen her in. He had to admit that she can make even glasses seem sexy somehow.

He stood there quietly, watching her read. He watched her eyes travel back and forth as she read each line, her dark-rimmed glasses slowly sliding down her cute, girly nose, her hand as she brushed a piece of hair behind her ears. He let his eye slinger on her body. He stared at her face. She had such gentle features, her soft brown eyes, perfect, full lips, and her feminine chin. His eyes moved down to her slender neck and her collar bones that stuck out slightly. Her tank top was a bit low, exposing only a sliver of cleavage. Her long legs were bent up on the couch to her side, and her skin was flawless. She was more than slightly tanned, but with no tan lines, and it was so smooth. He watched as she sat there motionless, except her fingers, which were moving to a beat. What beat? That's when he noticed something lying on the couch beside her. It was metal-looking and flat, and a string was leading from the device on the couch to Granger's head. Just then she looked up and, noticing Draco just standing there, squealed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," he said, avoiding the question.

Still a little flustered, she stuttered, "I-I've only worn them since summer. And I only need them for reading."

"I see. Well, you look good in them."

She didn't respond, but simply looked at him with a bewildered look on her face. He actually didn't mean to say that out loud, but he wasn't going to take it back. After about a minute of just looking but not looking at each other, Draco shrugged and headed towards his staircase.

"Thank you," she piped up. She was turned around in the couch, watching him walk away. He stopped and looked at her. He suddenly decided he didn't want to leave.

"So, what are you reading?" She held up her Transfiguration book for him to see. "Oh." He went over and sat on the chair. "What's that?" He pointed to the thing beside Hermione.

She picked it up. "It's called a CD player. It's a muggle device for playing music." Last year, anything to do with muggles was forbidden, but now, Draco was interested and wanted to know more.

Hermione explained how the CD held recorded music and how the sound came out the earphones. Hermione's hair had been hiding her earphones. She even let Draco listen to what she was listening to. He liked it, the band called Linkin Park. Not too many wizard bands sounded like them.

"So. How does this CD player work in Hogwarts? Surely there's too much magic in the air that it normally wouldn't work at all. I mean, it says in _Hogwarts, A History_—"

"You've read _Hogwarts, A History_?" She cut him off. He wondered why she was amazed by this.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. It's just that I haven't met anyone else who's read it before."

"But you haven't answered my question," Draco pressed her. "Did you bewitch it to work here?"

Hermione started to look uncomfortable. Shifting her weight and twisting her hands in her lap, she wouldn't look him in the face. "I, uh, might have tweaked it a bit so it would work..."

With a smile on his face, he leaned forward in his seat. "'Tweaked it'? Is that what they call rule breaking these days?"

She looked him in the eye. "Well, Malfoy, you'll find that I don't always follow the rules." _Did Granger just say a flirtatious thing to me?_ He was slightly caught off guard, but quickly recovered.

With a small smile on his face, he replied, "Really? Well, that is very interesting. What other rules do you so blatantly break?"

She gave him a smirk and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the common room door opening. Dripping with water and mud, Weasley stood in the door way. Hermione suddenly jumped away from Draco; he hadn't even realized she had scooted closer to him.

"What were you doing?" Weasley asked in a slightly threatening voice.

"Ron, we were just talking."

Weasley stood there and looked from Draco to Granger than back to Draco. There was still suspicion in his eyes, Draco could see. He also knew that his time for talking with Granger was up.

"Malfoy, leave."

Granger stood from the couch. "Ron, don't be ridiculous. He doesn't have to leave. We were just having a civil conversation." She turned to Draco. "Malfoy, you don't have to leave—"

"Yes, he does, Hermione," Weasley cut her off.

She spun to face him. "Why? Just because you're here now? That's hardly a just reason, Ronald."

"It's fine. I'll go," Draco spoke up. He stood from the couch and turned toward his staircase.

"No. Malfoy, listen to me. This is as much your common room as it is mine. You can stay if you want, I'm telling you. Ron'll have to learn just what exactly he has control of." She gave him a quick glare before turning back to Draco, almost pleading with her eyes.

Draco could see Weasley fuming behind Granger. As much as he'd like to continue to talk with her, he didn't quite feel like having Weasley in the same room.

"No, it's fine. I was going to leave anyway. Can't stand to be in the same room with a muggleborn for that long." He didn't mean it at all, and he's sure it didn't sound like he did.

Granger just stared at him as he slowly walked up his staircase. Out of sight from the others downstairs, he opened his door and without walking inside, closed it. He crept down about half way and listened to the conversation below.

"Ron, don't do that please."

"C'mon, Hermione. We're alone down here. Why not?"

Draco crept lower and was silent as he moved. He leaned over and saw Granger and Weasley sitting on the couch, their backs turned to him. Weasley was practically on top of Granger, and she kept scooting away from him. His face buried in her neck as he tried to kiss her, and he saw Granger move his arm away from her body.

"Ron, I'm serious. I am not in the mood. Please stop trying to grope me. I am tired and I'm going to bed." She stood up and made her way to her own staircase. Weasley also got up and followed her, but Granger turned around.

"Ron, hun, I think it would be best if you slept in your own bed tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Just, I don't feel like sleeping with you tonight. We're not exactly getting along great right at the moment. I just need tonight for myself." She said this in a soft tone, as if to not hurt his feelings.

But Ron's face was turning bright red. "It's 'cause of Malfoy, isn't it? I knew it. Fine, if that's what you want. Fine." And with that he turned on his heel and marched out.


	8. Compliment?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, although if I did, I would not have to be going to school right now. Bugger. I only own the plot. Poor me.

**A/N: Wow! It's been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry to admit I forgot that I was this far into my story. Life happened and I got busy. If any of my original readers read this, I'M SO SORRY!! I fully intend to update more often, but it's going to be finals week in a few weeks so updates still might take a few days. Anywho, I hope I remember where I was going with this story line. If it sucks, please tell me. Or if you like it, please tell me that too. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Draco's POV

"_It's 'cause of Malfoy, isn't it? I knew it. Fine, if that's what you want. Fine."_

Draco kept repeating Weasley's parting words over and over in his head as he lay on his bed, still fully clothed, and smiling. _Am I getting to her?_ This thought lifted his spirit, ever so slightly. Draco knew it was too soon for any real progress with Granger, but at least he was the reason they weren't spending the night together. _One brick at a time_, Draco thought.

Still smiling, he got out of bed and changed into a pair of black sweatpants, readying himself for bed. He didn't bother putting on a shirt; the Head's dorm was kept very warm all year round. Grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste, he made him way to the bathroom.

Inside was Granger, at the double sink bathroom vanity, already brushing her teeth. Her cheeks still had a tint of red from her argument with Weasley. She hadn't noticed his entrance. He briskly walked up right next to her, startling her a bit, and prepared to brush his own teeth. Granger glared at him for a second, then went back to staring at herself in the mirror. Draco casually loaded his toothbrush with toothpaste, peppermint, and proceeded to clean his pearly whites. He stared at himself in the mirror, but only because he couldn't stare at Granger now and not be caught. He did however steal glances at her every now and then. Sometimes he even thought he caught her looking at him, but before he could process it in his head, she was back staring straight ahead.

Hermione's POV

Hermione had been trying to force herself to not look at Malfoy's body again, but she kept failing. _Why doesn't he just put a shirt on! That way I wouldn't be distracted by his six pack or his sexy pecs, or his, oh no, I'm staring again._ With a "hrmph," she forced her face forward. It would not do good to be caught staring at Malfoy's body, especially after what just happened with Ron. _What does Ron even think happened between me and Malfoy? I mean, it's _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake!_

Hermione was confused at Ron's outburst, but felt justified in sending him away. The whole incident made Hermione regret telling Ron the password to the Head's dorm. _I wonder if we could change the passwo -what the hell?_ Malfoy was waving a hand in her face.

"What?" Hermione asked, annoyance showing in her tone.

"I was just asking if everything was OK, but you didn't answer. Sorry for bringing you back down to Earth," Malfoy added, slightly indignant.

"Sorry, it's just this fight I had with Ron is still on my mind." _Along with your chest._ _Stop it! _Hermione chided herself. Besides, why was she spilling her heart out to Malfoy, as if he cared?

"Oh, yeah, I heard some yelling after I went into my room. Was he really that upset that we were talking?" Malfoy asked, a face void of emotion looking straight ahead, still slowly brushing his teeth.

Hermione wasn't sure how much to spill. On one hand, it's nice to be able to talk to someone about her trouble with Ron, usually it's Ginny or Hannah. But on the other hand, it's Malfoy. She decided that only the information necessary to keep the civility of the conversation present was to be divulged.

"I guess it really upset him. I'm not even sure why. I mean, what was he thinking?"

"Oh, I suppose I can see where he's coming from," Malfoy said before spitting in his sink and rinsing his mouth out.

"You do?" Hermione asked. This was not making any sense to her. "You agree with Ron's reaction? He kicked you out of the room for no reason!" She was beginning to get angry again. _Calm down, Hermione. Malfoy's just trying to get a rise out of you_.

"I didn't say I agreed with it, I just said I understood it. If I had a girlfriend that looked like you, I don't think I would want any bloke talking to her either."

Hermione stared at Malfoy. Does he realize what he just said? He must not, considering he just went back to brushing his teeth. _Or he's toying with you_,Hermione added to herself. Her head was beginning to split with all of her thoughts. First, Malfoy was nice to her, apologizing on the train and now calling her…attractive? Not ugly? Just OK? She wasn't sure. Then he's mean to her, calling her mudblood and saying he can't stand to be in the same room as her. _This boy is more confusing than Einstein's theory of relativity! _

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I don't know what you mean by that, Malfoy, but if you could just mind your own business, I'd appreciate it," Hermione told him, then spit in her own sink and rinsed her own mouth out.

"What do you mean you don't know what I mean by that? I would think as smart as you are, Granger, you'd be able to figure out that I was complimenting you," Malfoy said to her departing back. Hermione turned around.

"Well, I got that. What I don't get is why you are saying it. You hate me. You and all of your friends and family hate me and my kind. I know you're just baiting me for something bigger, but just so _you_ know, I'm not biting. Like you said, I'm pretty smart, so any of your jokes or tricks aren't going to fool me. You're just wasting your time," and with that, Hermione whipped her hair about and stormed out of the bathroom.

Draco's POV

_Well, that was _not_ how I wanted her to react to my compliment,_ Draco thought. He could feel anger and hurt rising in him. She still thought of him as evil, as a Death eater's son, as the _old_ Malfoy. _This is going to take longer than I expected._ But he was willing to wait. He would do anything to get Granger to change her mind about him.

The next few days were pretty much uneventful. People still avoided Draco, still whispered about him. Now Blaise and Pansy were giving him his space. _Alone at last,_ Draco thought bitterly.

Sitting by himself at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, he had a clear view of the Gryffindor table. He noticed Granger sitting with Potter and the little Weasley, Ginny? Draco thought that was her name anyway. Her brother was sitting a few people down from Granger, talking to Lavender Brown. Lavender kept flipping her hair over her shoulders while talking to the annoying redhead. _He moves on fast_, Draco thought. He also noticed Granger glancing over at the pair every few seconds. He felt sympathy for her, being treated by Weasley like that. He also felt unadulterated hatred towards Weasley. How dare he treat Granger like she's some bimbo he can toss after one little fight! He just doesn't realize how lucky he is to even be in the same presence as her. _A privilege you don't have, _Draco reminded himself.

Looking down at his plate, Draco decided he wasn't hungry anymore and got up to leave. With his bag on his shoulder and on his way out the doors, Draco heard his name being called.

"Mr. Malfoy! Please, before you depart!" Dumbledore was practically yelling down the aisle.

Draco abruptly stopped where he was and waited for the old man to catch up.

"I need to have a word with you and Ms. Granger. Follow me."

Feigning irritation, Draco sighed but nonetheless followed the headmaster to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione's POV

_Seriously, it's been two days. Why won't he talk to me? And why does he insist on chatting with that dumb airhead Lavender?!_

Hermione was thoroughly pissed at Ron, who still refused to talk or listen to her since she kicked him out of her dorm. She tried to apologize to him, but he simply looked at her with a look of boredom on his face and walked away, ignoring her screams down the hall. That was last night, and the last time she tried to talk to him.

_Well fine, if he doesn't need to talk to me, then I don't need to talk to him!_ Hermione thought bitterly, preparing to leave from the table.

Just then, Dumbledore came up behind her and said he needed to speak with her right away.

"What is it, Professor?"

"I've just been informed of our approval to host a Christmas ball for Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed, obviously delighted by the news.

"Why are we having a Christmas ball?" Malfoy asked from behind Dumbledore. Hermione hadn't even noticed he was there. At the sight of him, she blushed slightly but turned her attention to the headmaster.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, we are having a Christmas ball in order to promote inter-house unity in Hogwarts. Need I keep saying that even though the threat of Voldemort is gone, inter-house relationships are still as important as ever. You know, the real world isn't broken up into different houses." Dumbledore looked ever so stern at Malfoy, and then proceeded to smile.

"So, as Head Boy and Head Girl it is now your duty to plan and organize the execution of this ball. All students are to be allowed entrance, and the budget is in this packet, along with invitations to be sent out already addressed to every student in Hogwarts. Obviously, you will need the Prefects' help, so assign them jobs as you see fit. That is all!" and with that Dumbledore all but disapparated.

"You know, for an old crock, Dumbledore sure moves fast," Malfoy commented.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I'm going to be late for Potions." Hermione put the packet into her bag and left the Great Hall, not daring to look behind her at Malfoy, watching her intently.

**A/N: So, that's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I really like reviews, even constructive criticizing ones. D I promise to not take forever with the next chapter.**


	9. Make Ups and Shake Ups

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. Got it?

**A/N: Hey here's the new chapter! I'm trying to progress the story at a decent pace, hope it's working. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Draco's POV

All through classes that day, Granger thoroughly avoided Draco. She seemed to be locked up in her room all evening, too. He understood, somewhat. He knew he had hurt her in the common room that night Weasley got kicked out. He probably shattered any trust she had been gaining for him with that one line, "_Can't stand to be in the same room with a muggleborn for that long_".

And he tried to make it up, he did. He complimented her looks in the bathroom for Merlin's sake!

Shouldn't that tell her he _didn't_ think she was disgusting or below him in any way?

For the first time in all his memory, Draco realized that he did not understand women. He's been with them, yes, more times than he can count, actually. But understanding them? He understood women about as much as he understood how "electricity" worked. He needed advice. He needed help.

Making a rash decision, he went to the only person he could think of to help him.

Down in the dungeons, Draco tentatively knocked on Professor Snape's door.

"Enter."

Cautiously opening the door, Draco stepped into the cold dark office of the only Slytherin who did not act like he was infected with the plague.

"Mr. Malfoy. To what do I owe this rare pleasure?" Snape was at his desk, a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on his desk. He looked up to where Draco was standing. "Please, have a seat."

Draco sat in the chair in front of the desk. He wasn't sure how to approach the topic he had in mind, so he started explaining himself.

"I'm sorry to bother you tonight, Sir, but seeing as you're the only Slytherin who doesn't avoid me like death, I didn't have anybody else to turn to." Draco looked up through his hair to Snape's face.

"Yes, I've noticed that your old _posse _doesn't tail you everywhere you go anymore," Snape said, with just a hint of contempt. "I've also might have heard the reason to that. But don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, I do not judge you for voicing your opinions on the whereabouts of the former Dark Lord. Might I even go as far to say that I agree with your standing on the issue; however, I do seem to be more subtle about it." Snape gave him a pointed look before continuing. "But enough of that. Now, why is it you have come to see me?"

Draco, still unsure of how to state it, forged ahead. "Well, Sir, again, uh, since I haven't gotten anymore friends, I decided that you would be the best to turn to about this. And it's kind of imperative—"

"Oh, just spit it out already, boy!" Snape barked.

"What do you know about wooing women?"

A heavy silence filled the small office. The two men just looked at each other, one face full of discomfiture, the other full of utter shock. It took a good three full minutes before anything was said.

"And why do you believe I am the expert at this topic?" Snape asked, sounding almost as if he's going to regret asking.

"Well, like I said. I don't have any friends, and I know you outside of Hogwarts, so I know that you've had girlfriends, and you've must've done something they like, otherwise they wouldn't have kept you around—"

"Enough!" Snape yelled, a tinge of blush rising in his pale cheeks. Draco knew what his phrasing sounded like, but he dare not speak to take it back. Snape looked at Draco, evaluating him. Finally, he spoke.

"I do not dare ask why you are inquiring about this topic because, quite frankly, I do not want to know. However, I know a young man in a pickle when I see one. So, you want to know how to woo a lady?"

All Draco could do was nod.

"You want to sweep her off her feet and charm her until she gushes and proclaims herself to be yours and only yours?"

Nod.

"Well, first things first. Find out what she likes. If she likes reading, buy her a book you know she doesn't own but wants to. If she likes music, serenade her with her favorite song. If she likes dancing, buy a pair of dancing shoes and start taking lessons until you can do the fucking Riverdance. Got it?"

Draco, with a bewildered look on his features, nodded slowly.

"The key to becoming engrained in her thoughts is to take an interest in her interests, and show her you are interested in them too. And by all means, do not fake an interest. Sooner or later, she is going to be able to tell, and unless you genuinely like something she does, she's going to label you a liar and that, my friend, is _not_ something you want to be labeled as."

Draco, stunned into immobilization, sat in his chair, wondering if he really had expected such a serious answer from the professor. No matter, he got what he had come here for.

"Uh, thanks so much, Professor. That makes a lot of sense. I'll, uh, be sure to, uh, do that." And with that, Draco rose from his seat and headed for the exit.

"Oh, and one more thing, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stopped with his hand on the knob and turned around.

"Do not, and I mean NOT, attempt to bed her for at least a few months. Unless she is that kind of girl, she will think you a gentleman for it." Snape then nodded at Draco and went back to reading the _Prophet_.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Draco exited the office and all but ran up the corridor.

_Not exactly the best idea I've ever had, but helpful, nonetheless. _With an idea already forming in his mind, he headed toward the library.

Hermione's POV

Hermione awoke a bit groggy from sleeping. She was lying in her bed with her Ancient Runes textbook open on her lap. _Shit, I fell asleep doing homework again._ This was the third time that happened in 2 days. She doesn't seem to be able to concentrate for very long before her thoughts turn to Ron. _I cannot believe he still hasn't spoken to me!_

Hermione was beginning to get angry thinking about the whole incident again. She didn't think her actions of sending Ron away really justified his actions of ignoring her and openly flirting with other women.

She had been standing her ground not being the first to break the silence between the couple, but now Hermione was done with it. In a flash she got out of bed, put on a robe for it was a chilly night, and was out the door before anyone could say "boo". While walking to the Gryffindor tower, she thought of what she was going to say to Ron.

"Ron, look, I know it was a bit harsh sending you away, but you deserved it!"

No, she couldn't say that; he'd just get angry again. She'd have to try a different approach.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I was completely wrong in sending your irrational shouting ass away."

Hmm, that would not do, either. It looked to Hermione that she was just going to have to swallow her pride and just plain apologize.

When she reached the portrait and stepped inside, she looked around the common room and found Harry and Ron playing wizard chess, with Ginny watching behind Harry.

At that moment, Hermione realized how much she missed Ron. This was the man she loved and she had not been with him in three days. They had not noticed her just yet so she took the opportunity to stealthily walk up behind Ron. Harry and Ginny saw her but did not react to warn Ron, and before anyone knew it, Hermione was hugging Ron from behind.

"What the fuck?" Ron turned around and saw Hermione's teary eyed face. Before he could speak, however, Hermione had started apologizing.

"Ron, I am so sorry. I should never have sent you away from my room. I was wrong. I completely regret doing it. I just didn't know you would get this upset. Please, please forgive me!"

Hermione threw herself at Ron again, hugging him like it would be the last time. She could feel him patting her on the back, trying to soothe her.

Harry gave Ron a thumbs-up, and with Ginny, left for the boys room to give the couple some privacy.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, too. I've been a right awful git for not letting you apologize," Ron whispered into her hair. "It's just you hurt me so much taking Malfoy's side before mine."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want another fight. I promise I won't do it again." Hermione could feel the tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Ron took her face gently between his hands and held it in front of his. He was searching her eyes with an almost pleading look with his own.

"Promise?"

Hermione nodded with her face in Ron's hands. "I promise."

A smile broke out on Ron's face and he was hugging Hermione just as fiercely as she had been hugging him a moment ago. He started kissing her hair, face, neck, whatever he had access to at the moment.

Hermione couldn't help but moan slightly at the attention she was getting from her boyfriend that she had been deprived of. Hearing her moan, Ron seemed to become a bit more aggressive with his advances and started to run his hands all over Hermione's body.

"Ron, wait. Let's not do this—"

"Oh come on! Hermione we just made up. This is the perfect time to do this!" Ron's face was becoming flushed with anger.

Slightly alarmed by his reaction, Hermione continued, "I was _going_ to say that we shouldn't do this somewhere so public. Would you mind going somewhere more private?"

Looking embarrassed, Ron nodded. "Well Harry is probably in our room, can we go to yours?"

"Yeah, come on."

They headed toward the Head's dormitory, hand-in-hand.

Once inside, Ron wasted no time in removing Hermione's robe from her. They were kissing each other so fervently; they stumbled towards the couch in the common room.

Not caring this was still not as private as Hermione had hoped, she also did not waste time in removing Ron's restricting shirt, exposing his toned chest. Running her fingernails over his chest none too gently, she attacked his neck, sucking on every inch of skin she could see.

Ron growled and pushed Hermione down onto the couch somewhat roughly.

"Ow, Ron, what the heck?" Hermione asked, looking up at him from the couch. Ron looked possessed, breathing heavily and having a domineering appearance. Without further ado, he came down on Hermione and was kissing her aggressively.

Hermione could not help but be turned on by this side of Ron she'd never seen. She wrapped both legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he kissed, bit, licked her neck and chest area. Keeping her position, Ron turned them so they were lying along the couch.

Keeping his weight off of Hermione with one arm, he ran his other hand along her side, squeezing her breasts, and over her stomach. In one swift movement, Hermione removed her shirt over her head. Her laced-enclosed breasts were rising and falling with every heavy breath she took. Ron began kissing the tops of her mounds and working the hook in the back of her bra. In about five seconds, he had the hook undone and was throwing the item over his shoulder.

_And I bought that so he could enjoy it!_ Hermione thought angrily, right before she was brought back as Ron started sucking on her breasts, gently biting her hardened nipples. Raking her nails over his back, she hissed in pleasure, arching her back so as to offer more skin for Ron to work with.

Ron brought his head back to kiss Hermione. Her hands were slightly fumbling trying to undo his belt, but she finally got it undone. Hermione began to open his zipper when—

_Boom!_

The portrait banged shut. Ron and Hermione both jumped at the sound. Malfoy was standing in front of it, fury etched all over his features. Hermione hurried to cover her exposed breasts, and Ron helped by lying directly on top of her, his arm blocking the view a little.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Malfoy asked from the door.

"What does it look like, Malfoy? Surely you of all people would recognize sex when you see it," Ron bit back, mockery dripping from every word.

Malfoy seemed to be having trouble breathing; his breathes coming in short sharp bursts.

"Well why the hell couldn't you do _that_ some place more private than our shared common room?!" Malfoy yelled, looking directly at Hermione. "For Merlin's sake, Granger, I sit on that couch!"

Hermione was beyond embarrassed. Why hadn't she led them to her room? Why? Now she was caught in the most compromising position in her life, by Malfoy no less, and she couldn't think of a single thing to say that didn't sound idiotic.

"Look, Malfoy, as much as I want to shag Hermione senseless, I do not intend to do it in front of you. Would you please go away?" Ron asked from the couch, still lying on Hermione.

She just looked at Malfoy, trying to silently communicate her sorrow. She thought she might have seen an emotion on his face that didn't fit. Hurt? Why was Malfoy hurt that she was snogging with her boyfriend? OK, on the couch was not the best place, but pain was not something she thought Malfoy would feel.

He just scoffed at her and started to walk away. That's when Hermione noticed a book in his hands. It almost looked like a book she had wanted to buy. She remembered talking about it once in a conversation she had with Malfoy weeks before. _This assignment would go so much faster if I only had Remedies, Antibiotics, and Vaccines: Potions of the Healing Variety_.

"Malfoy, what's that in your hands?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, not even looking back at her as he made his way to his room.

A moment later Ron and Hermione heard a door slam shut so loudly it probably got knocked off its hinges.

"That git just doesn't know how to mind his own business," Ron said.

"This is his common room, too, Ron."

"Not that again, Hermione. Come on, I'm still turned on, let's just go to your room." Ron and Hermione rose from the couch, gathered their clothes, and crept up the stairs to disappear into her bedroom.

Draco's POV

Draco slammed his door shut as hard as he could. He wanted to throw things around the room, tear up his sheets, and set fire to his curtains.

He thought they were breaking up. He thought he was going to be able to make his move. He thought he was going to be able to show her he changed. _By giving her a book?_ _So stupid_. He threw the book across the room.

Sitting down on his bed, he ran his hand through his hair, thinking. Thinking of what he was going to do, thinking of what the point was in continuing to pursue Granger, thinking of what Granger was doing with Weasley right now. _No! Don't go there._

He needed to stop thinking. Going to his dresser, he pulled a bottle of fire whiskey from one of the drawers. Pouring himself a hefty portion, he downed it in five seconds.

Falling onto his back on his bed, his mind wandered to Granger and Weasley. They seemed to have such a rocky relationship. One small fight and Weasley was swooning over the next girl he saw. What the heck did Weasley have that Draco didn't?

Draco had no idea, but this was looking to be a lost cause. He didn't know if he had the patience to wait for them to break up. Deciding he'd think about it tomorrow morning, since it's the weekend, he let himself drift to sleep, hoping against hope that he'd have a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I want to apologize; I cannot write comedy that well, so I hope that part with Snape wasn't too lame. Anywho, I'll try to update sooner next time. Feel free to write a review!**


	10. Change

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to post. School is so demanding but I'm gonna try to make more time to write. I love reviews and suggestions and constructive criticism! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up from a deep sleep with a weight on her chest. She was lying on her back in her bed with the covers just barely covering her stomach. The weight was Ron's heavy arm, and it was draped over her, almost protectively.

Looking out her window, Hermione saw that the sun was out and it looked like a beautiful day, albeit chilly from the autumn season.

She slowly and carefully removed herself from Ron's entangled limbs, donned a robe, and made her way to the bathroom, towel and clothes in hand. Remembering to lock the door, (Hermione always locked the door ever since that _particular_ instance with Malfoy) she began to draw a steamy bath. Settling into the hot water, Hermione was able to sit in the tub and relax.

The weight on her chest was still there, however. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what it was that was making her feel… guilty? Is that what she felt? For sleeping with her boyfriend? What would make her feel guilty for doing that?

That's when Hermione remembered the look on Malfoy's face when he had walked in on them. She wasn't positive, but she was fairly certain that she saw pain on his face. She would think that he would be grossed out or repulsed by the sight, considering he hated both her and Ron, but that was not what she saw.

Slowly bringing up the soap-soaked loofah over her arms, Hermione contemplated the reasons why her making out with Ron would hurt Malfoy.

_The sight of us making out was beyond disgusting, which must have been painful to see._

Hermione scoffed at that. She knew she wasn't _that_ bad looking, and she also knew for a fact that Malfoy got another sneak peak at her goodies, and what teenage boy would complain about that?

_Maybe he really cared that we were doing it on the couch._ She didn't think that would be that big of a deal. Seriously, one wave of a wand and the couch could be cleaned.

Closing her eyes and resting her head on the edge of the bathtub, Hermione breathed deeply, taking in the scent of lavender and vanilla, and tried to think of a logical answer.

_Maybe Malfoy has feelings for you._

Hermione's eyes snapped open and it took all of her willpower to not laugh out loud.

_That is NOT logical._

She could not believe her own brain had come to that conclusion. She'd been at Hogwarts for six years, and for six years Malfoy had disliked her. She would go as far to say that he loathed her.

_Yeah, but hasn't he been acting nicer towards you? Apologizing to you? Complimenting you? He even listened to muggle music!_

_True, but I also know that he is doing that to butter me up for something, make me take my guard down._

_Are you sure?_

Hermione was not crazy. She knew that crazy people talked to themselves, and answered themselves, but Hermione was not crazy. Malfoy? Like her?

_Maybe I am crazy._

_Shut up._

"Argh!"

Frustrated with her mind, she got out of the tub, drained the water, dried off, and changed into her clothes, some green Victoria's Secret sweatpants with the word PINK on the back in pink and a white tank top. Deciding her hair can dry on its own, she crept back into her room.

Ron was still fast asleep. Noticing that it was 9:17 A.M., Hermione knew Ron would be sleeping for at least another hour.

She gathered some materials to study and took them to the common room. There she curled herself onto the couch, opened her Potions book, and delved into the text.

Draco's POV

Draco wasn't sure what woke him in the first place, but all he knew was that he could not fall back asleep. The previous night's events began to replay in his mind. This was not what he wanted to think about when first waking up. He looked at the clock. 9:19 A.M. _Ugh, why so early?_

Knowing that nothing wakes him up like a hot shower, Draco gathered the necessities and made his way to the bathroom. Immediately he knew Granger was just in here. Lavender and vanilla filled the room, mixing quite nicely in his opinion. Seeing that the tub was just finished draining the water, he knew she had taken a bath. He hoped that Weasley had not joined her. That would sure dampen his mood even more.

Opting for a quick shower, Draco washed and dried in about ten minutes. He dressed in dark, distressed jeans and a black button down shirt, his hair ruffled slightly but for the most part falling down in front of his eyes, for Malfoys always look good, even on weekends.

_Might as well be productive while I'm up._

He grabbed some books and began descending the stairs to the common room. Then he noticed that someone was sitting on the couch. _The_ couch. Granger, of course. He almost turned on his heel, not really wanting to look at her, but at the same time he did, when he remembered that they needed to plan the ball soon. _At least it's an excuse to talk to her. _He took a slow breath, then made his way to her.

When he reached the couch, he could smell the lavender and vanilla wafting from her hair. He made his way around and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Where's the Weasel-bee now?"

Granger looked up sharply at Draco, furrowed her brows at him, and went back to her book.

"Sleeping."

"Oh, so the other romp in the tub wore him out?" Draco asked. "He needs to work on his stamina."

Granger shut her book at looked at Draco square in the eye. "Malfoy, Ron's stamina is none of your business, I don't know what romp you're talking about in the tub, and unless you and I have something _relevant_ to talk about, I would suggest you study somewhere else because I am not moving, nor am I discussing anything to do with last night."

She took a breath, held his gaze for a few seconds, and reopened her book and continued reading.

Draco sat back further into the chair, stretching his long legs before him, making himself more comfortable. "Good, because I really didn't want to ever bring that up again, either." Granger did not look up. "And I guess you've forgotten, but we do have something to talk about. The Christmas Ball needs planning still."

With a defeated sigh, Granger closed her eyes for a few seconds and let her head rest on the back of the couch. She seemed to be sleeping or thinking, but then she shut her book and set it aside. She took some parchment out and grabbed a quill, and drew her attention to Draco.

"Ok, let's start planning."

Slightly caught off guard by her sudden change of cooperation, Draco quickly came up with some topics.

"Ok, well for starters, we need to set a date and time, which should obviously be only a day or two before break."

"Two days before break sounds good to me." Granger scratched that down on the parchment.

"Uh, Ok. Well, the Yule Ball started at like seven, right? So I guess we could start this ball then, too."

Granger made a note on the parchment and looked back up to Draco, expectantly. Deciding this wasn't so bad, Draco continued giving ideas.

"There needs to be a band, of course, and not a stuffy boring one. Perhaps the Weird Sisters would come back to Hogwarts."

Again, Granger wrote it down on the parchment.

Together, he and Granger planned the rest of the details in about thirty minutes.

"Ok, so we need two prefects to be in charge of decorations, two prefects to do snacks and punch, two prefects to take care of the music, and two prefects to send out the invitations." Granger checked each point off as she read them. "Then we'll assign rounds during the ball later."

"Sounds good." Draco was pleased that they didn't have to do much more. _Being Head Boy is so sweet._

Granger folded the parchment in half and placed it on the coffee table.

Draco looked at her for just a little bit longer before nodding to himself and opening his potions book. After about three minutes he heard Granger scoff quietly. Then, two minutes later, she groaned. After she made a noise very close to a growl, Draco asked her what her problem was.

"I can't do this homework as efficiently as possible without that damn book!"

"Book?" Draco said.

"Yes, it's called _Remedies, Antibiotics, and Vaccines: Potions of the Healing Variety_. It would be so helpful right now. I don't know why Snape never just assigned it to begin with. I meant to buy it in Diagon Alley, but completely forgot…Oh what am I doing rambling on? You don't care anyway."

Granger went back scratching something she had written off her parchment.

Draco sat there for a good four minutes, going back and forth in his head.

_Should I? Shouldn't I? Would it be too weird if she knew I bought it for her? Do I care at this point? Do I have a choice?_

Deciding that he has to start showing Granger he's changed sometime, Draco rose swiftly out of his seat to retrieve the desired literature.

Hermione's POV

_Where's he going?_

Shrugging, Hermione went back to trying to figure out which antibiotic would be most useful in a combined attack by a vampire and a werewolf. Just then a shadow came over her and she looked up. Right in front of her face was the book, the book she had just been complaining about not having, the book she's been needing and wanting every since the term had started. She looked up to see Malfoy holding the book out in front of him.

"You own it?" She asked him, a puzzled look on her face. "You've had it this entire time?"

Malfoy shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Well, no, not this whole time."

"So when did you get it?" Hermione, for some reason, couldn't just let it go.

Malfoy sighed. "Look, you were saying something about needing it one other time, and I figured that since we're trying to be civil to each other and I knew where a copy was, why not just get it for you? Are you going to take it or not?"

Hermione reached out and took the book from Malfoy's hands. "Where was a copy? I know it's not in the library; I've searched about one hundred times."

"Do you always ask this many questions when someone does something nice for you?" Malfoy asked, becoming a bit disgruntled for the lack of appreciation.

"I don't know. I knew Madam Pince had a copy not available to the other students. I figured you needed it more than anybody, so I got it from her." Malfoy shrugged and sat down.

Hermione stared at the book. She was confused; grateful, but confused. Why was Malfoy getting her gifts? Well, it might not classify as a gift per se, but still, he must have purchased the book from Madam Pince. She did not know what to make of this.

Finally remembering her manners, Hermione looked back at Malfoy, who was back to doing his potions, and coughed nervously.

"Well, thank you. Very much. I appreciate that you thought to get it for me."

Malfoy looked at Hermione with a light expression on his face.. "You're welcome." He went back to his homework.

Hermione returned to her own homework.

"Oh, and one more thing." Hermione looked up to see Malfoy looking at her with a smirk on his lips. "Since I did buy it, I can assume I can borrow it whenever I need it, right?"

Hermione, despite herself, giggled.

"Yes, you can use it whenever you need to."

Unfortunately, right as Hermione was giggling, Ron walked down from her room.

"What the fuck, Hermione?"

Hermione's head whipped around so fast her still damp hair wrapped around her neck. Ron was standing at the top of her balcony overlooking the common room. His face was red with rage.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Ron, there's _nothing_ to worry about. Please, just don't worry about it."

"Like hell there's nothing to worry about! Here I am, sleeping away in your bed, while you're out here flirting with Malfoy!"

"Ron! Get a hold of yourself! I was not flirting with Malfoy. We've been doing homework for the past hour, something you should be doing as well."

Ron began to stalk down the staircase like an angry tiger, waiting to pounce on its prey. He had a beyond-angry look to his face, yet his voice was controlled, calm even.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that potions homework usually comes with giggling like a fucking schoolgirl."

Hermione was genuinely scared of Ron right now. She had never seen him this angry, and even worse, she didn't even understand why he was so furious at her! What had she really done to make him mad? She chanced a quick glance at Malfoy, sure that the fear was evident in her eyes.

During this whole exchange, Malfoy had simply sat in the chair, watching the couple fight, but after Hermione looked at him, he then said, "Weasley, you really need to chill out." That sent Ron over the edge.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO, MALFOY!" Spit was flying from Ron's mouth as he bellowed and pointed his finger at Malfoy. Hermione cringed even further into the couch, but Malfoy did not react. In fact, he stood up and began moving closer to Ron, slowly, in a menacing way.

"And what gives you the right to tell Granger who she can talk to?" Malfoy's voice was low, but demanding.

Ron gave Malfoy a look that implied he thought Malfoy was mentally incompetent. "She's my girlfriend, that's why."

Hermione, scared stiff in the couch, piped up at that comment.

"Hey now, Ron, just because we're dating doesn't give you the ri—" Malfoy interrupted her.

"She is a bright, strong-willed witch that is more capable to do anything in the entire wizarding world than you'll ever dream of being. She is perfectly capable of deciding for herself who she wants to talk with." Malfoy just stood there and stared at Ron, not looking Hermione's direction.

Hermione's jaw was on the floor, she was sure. Had Malfoy really just defended her? No, more than defended her, he defended her, _then_ complimented her, again.

Ron began to sputter incoherently, his face even more red, if that was possible. Malfoy continued.

"Or have you not caught up with the twenty-first century, Weasley? Are you such a chauvinistic pig that you believe a woman is below a man, that he has ultimate control over her? Hmm? Tell the truth now, your _girlfriend_ is right there." Malfoy nodded his head in the direction that Hermione was, directly beside him, in the couch still.

Hermione couldn't help but look expectantly at Ron. He looked back at her, still angry, but his face relaxed slightly.

"Of course I don't believe women are below men. Hermione can talk to whoever she wants, as long as it's not _you_." Malfoy had the audacity to smirk.

"Why? Jealous? Afraid she may realize what she's missing out on?"

Hermione knew instantly that this conversation is not going to do anymore good. She promptly stood up and stepped between Malfoy and Ron.

"Ron, don't listen to Malfoy. He's just trying to rile you up. I think it's best you two separate, right now. C'mon, I'll walk you out." She grabbed his arm.

"Are you coming with me?" Ron looked down at Hermione, still fuming. Speaking carefully, Hermione looked up to Ron.

"No, I need to finish my homework. I can meet up with you later if you want?" Hermione tried to make it seem she was not kicking Ron out of her room, even though she was. She just did not want another fight, but she really did want to work on her homework, and speak with Malfoy. Ron rolled his eyes and yanked his arm out of her grip forcefully.

"Don't fucking talk to me, then." And with that, he stormed out of the common room, again.

Rooted to the spot, Hermione's eyes began to tear up. Malfoy moved a millimeter when Hermione snapped at him.

"Don't you fucking go anywhere. We need to talk." And Hermione moved to the couch, sat down roughly, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at Malfoy with a hard look on her face. Malfoy did not move.

"Sit." Malfoy sat down in his chair. "Explain."

Sighing, Malfoy leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"What do you want me to explain?" he asked, looking at his shoes.

"Explain to me why you keep treating me this way. You insult me, turn around and compliment me, insult me again, then turn around and defend me. I do not understand why you are so bipolar. And tell me the truth" Hermione waited for his answer. Malfoy slowly lifted his head from his hands and looked at Hermione.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you the truth. I've changed, Granger. Ever since my father got sent to that prison, I've become a new person. I don't care about blood or social status or being a Deatheater. I've never really wanted to be a deatheater in the first place, but it was always my destiny because of who my father was. I don't even believe the freak Voldemort is even alive, and I'm glad he's dead. And I'm glad my father is going to die in a small cell, too. He's done nothing but force his opinions down my throat since I was born. Now he's gone, I'm free to make my own choices. I choose who I associate with, I choose who I like and who I dislike. I am trying to change my personality from evil to good, but it's a slow, difficult process. I'm honestly sorry that you got caught in the crossfire of my temper, and I apologize. I really would like to start over with you because I feel so guilty for making the last seven years of your life miserable. I was obeying a psychopath and now I'm my own man, I see the errors of my ways. Could you ever forgive me?"

Malfoy's stare had never wavered during his little speech, spilling his heart out to Hermione. All she could do was sit and stare back, almost unbelieving. But she did believe. She believed every word he said to her. She just didn't know what to say in return. He kept staring at her, patiently waiting. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She shut her mouth quickly, still trying to get her brain functioning again. Malfoy carried on.

"And since I'm revealing all my secrets, apparently, I just need to say that you deserve so much more than that Weasley. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have you, and honestly, he's nothing but a big waste. You're a brave, beyond intelligent, strong woman and you need a man who can appreciate that."

Hermione could not fathom what she was hearing. All this time this is what Malfoy really thought of her? She could feel tears sting her eyes and travel down her cheeks slowly. Her world was turning upside down. Everything she thought she knew just flew out the window.

Malfoy apparently had waited long enough. He rose from his seat and started to walk around the back of the couch, towards his staircase.

"Malfoy, wait."

He stopped and looked back at her, twisted around in the couch to face him, silent tears still streaming down her wet face. She breathed deeply.

"Those were the nicest, most sincere things anybody had ever said to me. I forgive you, and would like to start over as well. Draco." Hermione tried the name on her tongue. She liked saying it.

She waited for him to reply, and a slow smile spread across his face. She never realized how charming his crooked smile was, and she could not stop her own smile that appeared on her face.

"Thanks, Hermione, I'll see you later." And with that, he continued his way up the stairs to his room. Hermione had the feeling that this was the beginning of the biggest change of her life.


End file.
